Invictus
Invictus is a rogue planet located far outside the Milky Way galaxy and 12 million years in the future. It is a power center within the Sh'daar empire, the main antagonists of Ian Douglas' Star Carrier 2010-2018 sci-fi book series. It is also the homeworld of the Glothr species. The name "Invictus" is an in-universe exonym applied to the planet by human visitors. The name derives from William Ernest Henley's 1875 poem "Invictus". This name was chosen because the poem includes the line "black as the pit from pole to pole," an apt description of the planet Invictus. The Glothr's name for Invictus is never stated. Overview Description Invictus itself is a frozen ocean planet, rather like a much larger version of Jupiter's moon Europa in structure. A vast plain of hydrocarbon-blackened ice covers the planet's entire surface to a depth of 60 miles, below which lies a global ocean consisting of a water-ammonia mixture. The surface is airless and has a temperature of about 20 Kelvin, but the ocean below is warmed by geothermal heat to slightly above freezing. This ocean is where all life on Invictus involved, since the surface is too hostile for any living creature. Invictus is described as five times the size of Earth. It is uncertain whether this refers to diameter or mass, but the planet's description makes the latter far more likely. The gravity on Invictus' surface is 1.8 times that of Earth. A ring of orbital structures, mostly composed of plastics made of hydrocarbons from the surface, surrounds Invictus. Billions of Glothr live here, and they base most of their industry in the ring. Location in Spacetime Invictus lies 25,000 light-years outside the Milky Way and 100 light-years away from the nearest star. It is also 12 million years in the future relative to modern Earth. Travel to the modern era and the Sh'daar's native time is accomplished through a wormhole-like device called a TRGA, which lies near Invictus. History Invictus almost certainly formed around a star in the Milky Way. Not long after the present day, it was ejected from the galaxy, probably as an intentional act to save it from the Consciousness, which was invading the Milky Way from its native universe. The Glothr themselves most likely evolved during this intergalactic exodus. At some point during this time, the Sh'daar contacted the Glothr, and the Glothr eventually became a high-ranking client race of the Sh'daar. A delegation of Glothr traveled from Invictus to Earth to take advantage of factional disputes among humankind. When American forces went back to Invictus with the Glothr, the Glothr instead ambushed the Americans with the aid of other Sh'daar. The American space navy defeated the Glothr, heavily damaging Invictus' orbital ring in the process. This battle forced some measure of peace between humanity and the Sh'daar. Combined human and Sh'daar efforts would later stop the Consciousness' conquest of the Milky Way. This victory probably means that Invictus now lies in an alternate future. Category:Evil Realms Category:Elementals Category:Technology